1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker enclosure of the woofer type having improved characteristics capable of reproducing lower frequencies and a much sharper cutoff of frequencies below the operating band width than can be normally obtained employing conventional loudspeaker enclosures.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In the past, loudspeaker enclosures have been provided which incorporate an aperture for mounting a speaker cone which propagates sound waves at very low frequencies. Normally, such speakers are known as woofer loudspeakers and are characterized as relatively large boxes having the inability to cut off sharply at frequencies below the operating band width. Consequently, there has been a quest for providing a woofer loudspeaker having a relatively small enclosure which will provide a lower frequency response and yet maintain efficiency so that the loudspeaker system is able to combine lower frequency response, high efficiency and improved dynamic characteristics in a relatively small box. Some attempts have been made to provide a smaller box having these characteristics by employing ported boxes or employing a closed box. However, these attempts have proven to be inefficient since sharper frequency cutoff below operating band width is not available.
Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a woofer loudspeaker having a maximum flat response as well as high efficiency in reproducing lower frequencies in a relatively small enclosure.